I made you die, You make me die
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Tadashi Takachiho trapped into a cannibal island when he tried to use Baymax for help people. But its end he get forced to be the cannibal's leader. Meanwhile, Hiro Hamada was a fresh graduated college student who be a new journalist in San Fransokyo's top media and the owner asked him to took some information from the cannibal island.
1. The Beginning

I made you die, You make me die by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Disclaimer : as always i only have the storyline, and also thanks for Writing/Drawing Lady who edited this fic.

Hiro walked down the street with a nervous expression. He kept fidgeting every few seconds, wiping his clammy hands onto his crisp suit, but if you asked him, he would never admit to being nervous. He was a genius, one of the few top minds in San Fransokyo! He shouldn't be nervous about starting his new job at San Fransokyo's Journalist... but he was. It took nearly ten minutes to walk from his aunts cafe to his new office.

"Unbelievable." He murmured, looking around.

He could tell it is very new and upper class jugging by the outside. It had frosted windows and a door, you could tell there was a large desk sitting on the inside with a soft looking chair on the inside. There was also someone waiting there as well. He walked in and froze when he saw him, the owner of the media.

"C-Callaghan? R-Robert Callaghan? THE R-Robert Callaghan?" He curses himself for being such a fangirl as the man gives a warm smile and sicks out his hand.

"Ah, you must be Hiro Hamada. Just call me Callaghan."

Hiro shakes his hand, and he realizes that this man has a really firm grip.

"So... Am I allowed to ask what you are doing h-here?" He squeaks and the man lets out an amused laugh.

"Of course, I'm glad you asked. You see, every time someone starts there work here, they need to prove that they are worthy to work here. In order to do that, they are given a difficult task to complete and you have to except it no matter what. In this building we do not mess around, and we do not take short cuts. Do you understand?"

Hiro nodded, his eyes shining in determination to prove himself.

"Good. So you're assignment is to go to Red Death and you must get as much information as you can."

Hiro could almost feel his heart stop. His entire body go rigged, and his brown eyes are comically wide.

"B-B-u-ut! Sir-"

He cuts off when Callaghan's hand comes up to stop him, freezing when he sees the seriousness sketched into the mans face and the gloss of craziness covering his eyes.

"We had an agreement Mr. Hamada, and I know you are very talented." He put his hand down and returned to his powerful stance by placing his hands behind his back and looked else were.

"However, if you think you are not up for the job we can always-"

"Wait!"

Hiro sighed, running his hand through his hair. He couldn't even believe that he was actually considering this. He knew exactly what awaited him there if he did go, he'd spent so many sleepless nights researching and theorizing that he nearly passed out just from trying to stand. He had enough evidence behind him to know that there was some truth behind his theory's but then again, maybe not.

"I just have one question before I actually agree to this." Out of the corner of his eye he could see the man nod.

"Is -from what I've found- about you're daughter being lost on that island true?"

The man's eyes crinkled when they widened in surprise. How much did the boy know? He voiced his thoughts and watched the boy with cold sharp eyes.

"I mean... All I know is that she went on a mission to that island and was never heard from again. That was all I could find."

There was a pause in the air, making everything a little bit more constricting then it needed to be. The boy looked over towards Robert and waited for the answer but was surprised when he saw the expression written on the mans face. It was a clash of emotions, bitterness, sadness, anger, and remorse.

He finally replied. "Yes, its true."

Hiro thought it might somehow improve his reasoning's to go... but it made it ten times worse. He let out a frustrated sigh before slowly nodding.

"Fine... I'll do it." He straightened up his back, the look of determination blooming again. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow night."

And the determination was crushed again. He was about to protest but when the older man glared at him he quickly shut up.

"You can go get yourself prepared for tomorrow night, we will have some equipment prepared for you before you leave and meet back here at eight am. Take care, Mr. Hamada." The blue eyed man gave a curt nod before leaving the room.

It took a couple of minutes for Hiro to get his thoughts all organised and when he did all he could mummer was, "Unbelievable." and head home.

Aunt Cass who was busy with her cafe was surprised when she saw her nephew coming back so early. Did he do something so over the top that it got him fired on his first day? It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like that but she highly doubts it. This job was to important to him for him just to do something like that.

"Honey, are you alright? Did you get fired?" She asked when he started to walk up the stairs to his bedroom with a downcast look.

"No Aunt Cass, I'm ok and I didn't get fired. I'll have to explain the details after once you close up shop."

She nodded and hours passed before it was closing time. Hiro helped her close up and when they were done they sat down from across each other. He let out a sigh and dug his fingers through his hair before starting.

"Alright. Well starting for my first day, this is not something I was expecting. For every new reporter they have this thing where the employee has to prove that they can work there. So, I have to be gone for a while, I'll be leaving tomorrow night."

"Where are you going? How long will you be gone? What are you reporting on?" The worry in his Aunts voice made him feel really bad for taking the offer in the first place.

His shoulders slumped down and his voice was laced with guilt. "I'm hoping to be gone for at least two days but as for the other two... I'm going to Red Death and I'll be reporting on the things that happen there."

He cringed at the gasp that she made but squeaked when she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He hugged back gently.

"Be safe ok?" She whispered, kissing the side of his head. He nodded into her shoulder and was quietly sulking to himself for doing this to her.

Hiro arrived at his-soon-to-be office and saw Callaghan already standing there with blond man standing next to him with a goofy smile on his face. Could it be a senior journalist there to help him out? Maybe he was getting too hopeful.

"So are you really agreeing to do this Mr. Hamada?" Callaghan asked, surprised.

"Of course, this is my dream job and I'd like to think that I could take any challenge that involves being a journalist."

The older man laughed at his dry attempt to humor and gave a good pat on his back causing the younger one to stumble forward.

"Good man. This man standing right next to me is Fred. He will accompany you to go to the island."

Confusion and relief broke out onto Hiro's face but he didn't quite understand his bosses motives. To put it, the guy didn't seem like a professional journalist to him.

"Well it's time for me to get back to work, good luck on your journey." Callaghan smiled and left.

Nether one of the two moved, afraid that one move could brake the very ground they stand on. Hiro rubbed his arm and looked at the ground, beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable.

Fred started to speak. "I heard so much about you, that you are some kind of genius and talented! That's way cool man!"

"Yeah... So, can you lead the way for me?" He could tell that the blond was trying to make the air not so awkward and he appreciated the effort.

"Yeah! Of course dude! It'll be great man, crossing the Atlantic sea!"

All the bushy haired boy could do was nod and walk as Fred kept replacing the silence with his enthusiasm. When they started to near the beach Fred started to go off on how he hoped to be a superhero fish so he could cross the sea without a boat and how he would look like. Hiro did admit it was a bit cringe worthy to hear all the parts that Fred would have but it still made him laugh. They reached San Fransokyo's frontier and they stared at each other until realization hit him.

"Wait, you just accompany me until the frontier?" Hiro asked with slight panic.

Fred shrugged with a sad smile. "Bosses orders, he wants the best out of the best and someone who is willing to do anything and everything for this job."

Hiro nods unsure and looks at the boat he's using. It was a paddle boat with a hiking bag on the inside of it. "You know, I'm starting think that Callaghan might be a little on the crazy side."

Fred laughed with that famous goofy smile of his. "Join the club."

They both say there goodbyes with Fred pointing him the direction to go. So began the endless paddling. A lot of people could know where the island if they actually tried but no one dared to after Abigail and a couple of other people went missing on the island. Thousands of theory's drifted around the city for awhile, some more ridiculous or more gruesome then others until everybody just decided it was a bad idea to venture into the sea near the Island. And- Hiro yawned and stretched, taking a brake from paddling and leaned back into a more comfortable position.- one of the theory's is that if you get to close you'll... start to fall... asleep...

Groaning filled his ears as he felt the bed underneath him suddenly jolt. He really didn't feel like getting up but the sun was burning to brightly against his face and his blanket was nowhere to be found.

"Aunt Caaaaasssss!"

He rolled over in a weak attempt to get the annoying sun out of his face and realized that his pillow was a bit harder that usual.

"Auuuunt Caaassss!" He groaned a bit louder. No response.

He grumbled something under his breath and stood up with his eyes still closed and started walking forward. Fine, he'll just close the window agai- He yelped when he tripped over something, snapping his eyes open only to be meet with a face full of sand. He shot up into a sitting position with his eyes watering up in a way to get all the sand out of his eyes.

He felt around with his hands like a blind man until he felt something wet and cold under his fingers. He let out a happy laugh and started to wash his eyes. After a couple of splashes he felt like he could trust to open his eyes without them feeling like they are burning, however he wished he hadn't.

The teenager let out the most high pitched squeal of "WHAT THE FUCK!" he's ever heard from his mouth and started to make a wild dash towards the sea. He had just washed his eyes out with blood, a puddle of blood from a decapitated arm... human arm. He dove like a seagull into the ocean and started to scrub his face and hands raw with his fingernails.

After a couple of minutes of freaking out and having many small panic attacks he started to calm down but the shaking part of his limps couldn't be helped. So was he really was on Red Death? He looked around and saw a lot of forest on the island and a beach around it. He cringed when ever he saw a couple of human body parts laying around and how much blood there was. Yep, he really was.

He walked back to his boat dripping wet and shaking making sure to step far, far away from the limb. His body plopped down onto the boat like a sack of potato's feeling like all of the energy was drained out of him and groaned.

"Why. Just... why did I take this job in the first place." He murmured quietly to himself.

Something caught the corner of his eye that looked like a body shaped and his body went jagged. He could now feel its piercing eyes staring at him from behind a tree trunk. NOO! How did they find him? Why aren't they attacking! Was it because of all the screaming he did earlier? WOW he was such an idiot! How did he not realize before! He's going to die when he's eighteen! HE HASN'T EVEN BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP!

His mind's rant was soon cut off when the figure moved closer towards him. All he could hear was how hard his heart was pumping blood throughout his body. The figure moved into the light and to say he was surprised was an understatement. Shocked? No, Confused as all hell? Yes.

The man looked to be in his 20's with creamy tanned skin, black hair and brown eyes, modern day clothing that looked a little worn out, broad shoulders, skinny hips, and a really nice face. He didn't present himself as an animal of any kind, he just looked like a disappointed older brother with the way he was holding himself. Hiro would have believed that this man was a normal person if he were not on Red Death.

When they finally meet eyes...

Hiro wondered what on earth this man was doing here in the first place.

They both stared at each other for a bit until the man decided to speak. "What are you doing here?"

Wow, his voice sounded really nice... wait... what? Uhh...

"Uhhh..." Hiro swallowed, his brain helpfully supplying that he was still on RED DEATH and there was CANNIBALS on this Island and that there was one standing right in front of him! The fear came back, but it wasn't as bad as last time.

The man raised his eyebrow and this signaled for something in genius his brain to speak up.

"Please... don't eat me..." His voice was very small and weak but he had no time to worry about that now because he had to negotiate. Negotiate to stay alive! "I uhh... help you out." He tried a grin showing off his gap in his teeth.

The man chuckled, smiling. "Oh don't worry, I'M not going to eat you. But I don't know about everybody else."

Worry lumped up in the lanky boys throat and when he tried to swallow it down, it wouldn't move. He started to sway a little and his vision became a little fogy.

The cannibal, instantly feeling the younger boys distress, tried to put his hands out in a comforting manner. "Whoa! Calm down, relax. I'm their leader, don't worry, I'm not going to let them eat you."

Luckily this seemed to do the trick and snap him out of fainting into a more shocked state. This... guy, was the leader of the entire group of cannibals on this island. He could hardly believe it, this man looked like he could hardly hurt a fly and the worst part of this is that Hiro actually felt himself...

...trusting this man.


	2. Everything Just Unbelievable

I made you die, You make me die by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Disclaimer : as always i only have the storyline, and also thanks for Writing/Drawing Lady who edited this fic.

It had been a few days since Hiro's been stuck on Red Death and to be honest, he was extremely freaked out. It was hard for his brain to processes that he was on Red Death, that he might die, that he might not be able to ever see Aunt Cass again, and that he-may-or-may-not have a crush on the leader of the cannibals. To top it off, he later discovered that his boat had a hole thought it and would not be good for travel.

After his interaction with the man he helped him set up his camp at the beach and made sure to keep him hidden from the rest of the tribe until he was ready to calm down. The man came back a few days later and Hiro was beginning to run low on supplies, making his internal panic go into a downward spiral but he managed to keep his calm until the man asked if he could come with him to his village.

That's what really set him off and he nearly choked the man in front of him. He bet he probably would have if it weren't for the man's incredible patience and the way he worked his fingers though his hair, it made his heart painfully ache in a way he had never felt before.

So that's why he was now walking by the man's side with his backpack slung over his back and an extremely awkward, tension filled air.

Hiro let out a small cough, waiting until the mans eyes were on him ans started. "S-So... since I'm not going to leave for a while a-and since I'm still technically working c-can you let me know something about this i-island?"

The man smirked, playfulness glinting in his eyes. "Well, if you have to know... you must tell me you're name first."

Hiro groaned and mumbled, "Unbelievable." under his breath which made the man laugh, causing Hiro to blush a light shade of pink and willingly spilled out his name.

"I'm Hiro... Hamada."

"And where do you come from, Hiro?"

He let out an annoyed huff along with the roll of his eyes before continuing. "You know, If you're going to start to ask me 20 questions I believe it's my turn.

The hot man considered this for a moment. "Fare enough."

"W-Well..." The turning in his stomach made him pause briefly, fearing the answer. "There was a girl that disappeared here, her name was Abigail. Wha-at ha-a-ppened to h-her?"

A moment of thoughtfulness flashed on his face. "Abigail..." Then it was replaced by something dark and insane.

It was so intense that Hiro unconsciously stepped away from him. The man seamed to realize this and put on a stretched smile that didn't quite reach the eyes.

"Ah, sorry. It's just... We eat a lot of people that arrive on this land so its hard to keep track of who we eat."

Hiro nodded in agreement, but he didn't believe a single word that left his mouth. He was clearly hiding something, something that wounded him deeply, but he didn't dare say a word in fear of that crazed look being directed at him.

"Anyway," The man continued calmly, the flash of insanity disappeared off of his face. "It's my turn to ask you a question. What are you doing here in the first place? Not a lot of people come here willingly."

Resentment made the fluffy haired boy groan loudly and rub his face stress-fully in his hands. The bitter laugh that left his lips was muffled.

"Oh I did come here willingly... kind of.."

"Really?"

"Yea, I was going to take a job at San Fransokyo's media and become a journalist but I had to go thought this trial thing which made me end up hear because I really wanted that job. But now I'm regretting it."

He laughed again and made a sort of pouting face at Hiro. The man somehow got ten times hotter and cuter. "Aww, that's to bad! Well, I guess now you're going to be eaten by everybody."

Hiro rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder playfully. "Hey! You promised to protect me!"

"What if I was lying?"

They both paused, Hiro looking at him in alarm while his playful eyes seemed to say that he wasn't. The boy rolled up his sleeves in a 'manly' gesture while he smirked.

"Well then, take this! And that!" Skinny arms punched the man beside him but it caused little effect and he was just starting to realize how strong this guy was, until the man bent down and lifted him up by the legs and slung him over his back.

"H-Hey! Put me down!"

"Relax big baby I'll put you down in a minute. Besides I have to do this, I don't want to get you hurt right now. Just pretend to be passed out and I'll tell you when to open you're eyes, Ok?"

"Wait, I don't' even know you're name!"

"Tadashi, now pass out."

Tadashi's tone of voice left no more room for arguing as he swayed side to side, forcing his eyes to close and his body to go limp. He heard the shuffling of leaves and plants for a bit until he heard feet walking on dirt. The stench hit him instantly of rotting body's and he felt he might as well puked then and there.

"So, you gotten new prey? Its been a while since we've had one."

The new voice that entered Hiro's ear was definitely a large male and was rough like sand. It almost made him recoil in disgust and anxiety if it weren't for the continual Be clam, breath normally, relax. playing over and over again in his head.

"He's not prey for right now, I want to have some fun with him first."

Fun? Hiro thought. The way he was using the word didn't sound good in any since and the way Tadashi spoke didn't sound like him at all. It was colder, void of emotion and demanded leadership. Well, he did after all promised to not eat him but he never even said that he wouldn't rape him. He couldn't do anything if he tried because the man had a really firm grip on his ankles.

The new voice laughed and he felt rough fingers touching his cheek. He willed himself not to scream out. "He's a cutey, you're lucky you found him first. Everyone else would rammed his ass and eat him slowly to make sure he lasted longer."

The fingers left his cheek and he sighed internally with what the man said worried him. How could Tadashi, the man seeming like a god of purity, be the leader of such people? What happened to make him like this?

"I don't want to me disturbed for the rest of the day, make sure one comes to my cabin."

"Alright."

Hiro hears foot steps walking of and they start moving again to what he assumes Tadashi's house, he lets go of one ankle and the opening of a door is heard. He's being set down on something soft and the door is being closed again.

He sits up instantly and backs up quickly in the corner to get away from the man standing in front of him.

"You're going to rape me aren't you!?" His voice cracks.

Tadashi quietly shakes his head.

"No, that was just to make sure that you wouldn't be eaten right away by anybody else. Or get hurt."

Hiro groans and lets his head fall back only to hit on something sharps and yelp. "Ow!"

The sound of something inflating fills the room and when something starts to grow against his back he quickly turns around a backs away.

A giant marshmallow.

... huh...

It began to speak.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I activated when I heard the sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?"

He could only gape at the robot in front of him, his pain forgotten.


End file.
